dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Pirates' Trap
たちの |romaji=Kaizoku-tachi no Wana |translated title= The Pirates’ Trap |release=May 13, 1986 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1986 #24) |engrelease=March 2003 |saga=General Blue Saga |episode=49, 50 |previous=The Wrong Turtle to Mess With |next=Robot in Waiting! }} たちの |''Kaizoku-tachi no Wana''|lit. "The Pirates’ Trap"}} is the seventy-fourth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Goku standing in a fighting pose. A Skeleton Pirate wielding a sword can be seen behind him. Summary The cave is pretty dark now, and Goku wonders if they will really find the Dragon Ball. Bulma tells Krillin he should go first since his bald head is so bright, and then Goku finds a light switch. Bulma wonders how there’s electricity here, someone must be using it. Blue and his troops see this, too, and he thinks it might be some kind of secret base. Bulma wonders about this undersea cave, and then Goku scares her by wearing a skull on his head. Blue hears the enemy scream, and tells this a soldier to go investigate. Goku laughs and takes off the skull, and Bulma yells at him. Krillin asks where he got that thing, and Goku points to a pirate skeleton. Krillin thinks some old pirates had their treasure somewhere in here, and Bulma and Krillin get excited about it. The soldier radios Blue about that, and Blue is very delighted. The three of them come to a weird hallway with dots on the floor and holes in the walls, and Krillin thinks nothing of it and walks forward. He steps on one of the dots, and a spear shoots out just above Krillin's head. Bulma realizes it is a trap they used to protect their treasure from intruders, and the buttons on the floor set it off. Goku tells Krillin being a chibi saved him, and he tells Goku he is a chibi, too. Then, Goku gets an idea: they will jump over the floor to the other side. Goku jumps first, and makes it no problem. Krillin thinks he won’t have much problem either because of Muten Rōshi's training. He jumps, but goes too high, and his head hits the ceiling and he just barely makes it. Goku yells for Bulma to jump now, but she yells that she can not. Blue and his men catch up to the soldier who was watching the enemy, and he says they’re still wandering around, and they don not have any weapons. Blue smirks about them carelessly leaving their weapons in their submarine, and then giggles about the assured victory. Bulma is hanging from the Nyoi-Bō now, while Goku slowly retracts it, so that she can get across. Afterwards, they move on, and wonder what is wrong with this next room. Blue yells for his troops to move on, and attack to kill, and quietly thinks about getting the Dragon Balls and the treasure after they go on ahead of him. Then Blue hears a bunch of screams, and runs ahead to see all of his men dead, stuck with spears in them, in the weird hallway. “Pardon me, we didn’t mean to get wiped out…” says one soldier who’s not quite dead yet. Blue thinks a minute, and since the brat got through, the pirates must have had a way to get through also… Blue finds a switch and the wall opens up. Elsewhere, Goku, Krillin, and Bulma find the pirates’ harbor. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Krillin *General Blue Locations *Earth **Pirate Cave Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters